Ducky and Petrie Romance Story
by Jeff117
Summary: Ducky and Petrie become lovers,but they will not tell anyone yet,if their friends find out,what would be their reaction be?My first Land Before Time story.Sorry for delayed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Land Before Time fans i am Jeff117,i bet you guys did not know me from Rio Fanfiction,but now im new to Land Before Time Fanfiction.I love Land Before Time alot like Rio,i was a little kid maybe 6 or 7 years old,but now im 16 years old now and im still a little bit fan of Land Before Time,but im also a Halo and Rio which i don't know if you guys never heard of Halo,so this is my first Land Before Time fanfiction story,if you guys want to check out my storys then please do,by the way you guys should check out Corration storys,he is amazing like Ricardo The Black Hawk,check him out please if you can.**

**Im doing a Ducky and Petrie romance story,why,because they are the best couples like Blu and Jewel from Rio,so anyway if you guys like my first Land Before Time story then i should continue,if you don't like it then i will stop it,so anyway enjoy and please read my storys soon.**

* * *

Chapter 1:More then friends

* * *

Petrie landed at the water fall,he sits down thinking about is a flyer but small,he has friends and parents but he is still a little flyer.

He is thinking about his upcoming future where he's adult and has a mate,but she is not a flyer,she is a swimmer.

He has two kids who raise them with his mate.

Petrie's thoughts was interrupted by a sound in the water.

He leaned into the water and he is about to poke his beak into it,but a swimmer scared him which it makes Petrie jumped.

Ducky is about a same size as Petrie.

They are still friends since they met a long time ago.

'Ducky!You almost gave me a heart attack.'Petrie said while Ducky's laughing to him.

She stops laughing and said.'Sorry Petrie,i just had to scare you thats all yep yep yep'

'Oh.'He sat up and walks over to Ducky.'So you're here for swimming too?'

'Yeah,are you?'

'Yeah.'

Ducky smiles and he smiles too,she walks to the pool and sat down while her half body is in the water.

Petrie did the same thing as her.'So Petrie,how was you're day going?'

'Its going well,just same old things.'

'I know right,wow.'

Petrie looks at her while staring at the sky,he's been falling in love with her since they met,he had feelings for her but he never gave it to her,he wants to keep it for her but he can't take it much longer.

Ducky's right eye looks at Petrie as he looks at the sky quickly,she smiles and thinking about loves him,but she never say she loves him,she has been falling in love with him since the first met,she has to give her feelings to him soon.

She got a idea,she grabs Petrie that surprised him,she throws him into the water which is not deep at all,his head pulled out of the water and stares at Ducky who ihas a evil smile in his face and grabs her arm and pulled her intro inside of the water with him.10 Seconds later their half body got out of the water while holding each other and stoped laughing and looked deep into each other's eyes.

They lost each other into their eyes,they pulled each other into a kiss.

Ducky's eyes were wide and stoped kissing Petrie.'Im-Im sorry.'She lets go of him and walks out of the water,she feels sad and ashamed.

Petrie walks out of the water and walks over to her.

'Petrie,im sorry.'

'Why did you kiss me?'

She looks at him.'Because Petrie,i can't take it anymore,i had falling in love with you for a long time,i remember when you saved me from that sharktooth,spending time with you,and just-I can't stop thinking about you,i don't want to be alone without you,i can't live without you,i love you.'She feels her watery eyes as she cries.

'You-You love Petrie?'

'Yes.'

Petrie can't stand the look on Ducky's face after what they did.

He walks over and wraps his wings around her and pulled her into kiss.

Ducky was surprised by him,she wraps her arms around him and kissed him back.

Petrie broke the kiss and looks at her as she looks at him.'Ducky,me just want to let you know that me love you too,ever since me met you,me been falling in love with you,me been hiding my feelings for you for a long time,me love it when you say yep yep yep,me love you're giggles which it makes me smiles,and me love everything about you,Ducky,me love you,me love you then everything in this world,and me don't want to live without you and let go of you.

Me love you Ducky,me really do.'

Ducky heard everything he said was true.'You really mean it,you love me?'

Petrie heads came closer and closer and closer until they kiss.

They closed their eyes and feeling the kiss,Ducky opened her mouth and Petrie opened his beak to release their tongues into each other mouth and beak,they feel their tongues touched and rubbing each other as their hearts are beating faster.

They broke the kiss for air.

'Wow.'He said while breathing.

'Yeah,wow.'They looked at each other and smiles.

'I love you Petrie.'

'Me love you too Ducky.'

They pressed their foreheads into each other.'Ducky?'

'Hmmm?'

'Are we going to tell the others about this?'

'No,lets not tell them let,yep yep yep.'

Petrie giggles at that and makes Ducky's smile wider.

'Ducky!'Ducky's mother called far away.

'I have to go Petrie.'

'Me hope Petrie can see you again.'Petrie said.

'Oh don't worry,you will Petrie,you wil.'They kissed one more time and broke it.

'Good night Petrie,and i love you.'

'Good night Ducky,and me love you too.'

Ducky smiles and walks away to get to her mother.,

Petrie feels so love now by Ducky,he flys away to home and thinking about her.

* * *

**Petrie and Ducky are now in love with each other now,but wow i got this chapter done quickly,like i said guys im new to Land Before Time Fanfiction and i wil be writing more chapters soo when,but i need to get back to Birds Adventure story,see you guys later for now.**


	2. Story Update

**Hey guys hows it i haven't one to this story yet,but its on hold until i finish my story Birds Adventure.**

**I just need two more chapter in that story and i will get to this story.**

** please hang tight until the new chapter comes.**

**Sorry for a short update here,its a quick one before i go to bed here.**

**So new chapter will come soon after my story Birds Adventure**


	3. Chapter 2:Finally New Chapter

**Hey guys,finally im back to this story,and im sorry about it.**

**But i just got done with my story,Birds Adventure.**

**Now this story is unhold now and i like...I don't know.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2:Finally New Chapter

* * *

Petrie wakes up in the morning and

see that his mother is still sleeping,except his siblings.

Petrie flys down to his brothers and sisters.

'Hey Petrie,whats up!'Petrie's brother said.

'Im why is mother still sleeping?'He asked.

'We don't know,thats why we were waiting for you.'His sister said.

'Well thats nice for you guys,but im going to find-'

'Ducky?'He heard his second sister said it.'How did you-'

'Well we all saw you at the pool,and then you're friend Ducky,

we all saw you two in the water,and you two kissed.

You two were giving feelings to each other,

thats why you two are now lovers.'She expained.

'Di-Did you guys tell mom-'

They shaked their heads.

'We made a promise not to tell mom

about you and Ducky being lovers.'His second brother said.

He smiles at his siblings.'Thanks guys.'

They all shared a hug.

They heard their mother.'Kids,im going to go out for awhile.

You guys have fun!'

All flys over to their mother and hugs her.'We love you mom.'

She hugs them back.'I love you guys too.'

She puts them down and flys away.

After she's gone,they heard a voice.'Petrie!'It was Ducky.

She rans to Petrie and give him a hug.

'Well Petrie,looks like you're girlfriend is here.'Petrie's third sister said

who makes the other's laugh.

Ducky looks at Petrie's sister.'Wait,what did you say-'

'Ducky,they know about us and they promise not to tell mom.'Petrie said.

She looks back at Petrie.'You sure?Can we trust you're siblings?'

He nodded.

'Hey can we see you two kiss?'His sister asked.

'Maria!'

'What,we just want to see you two kiss thats all.'

'Yeah come on,kiss!'His brother Johnny said.

They all agreed with him.

Petrie and Ducky said.'Okay.'They looked at each other and kiss.

They all have a shocked face when they see this.

His brother Boris pasted out,but his sister Nina caught him.

Petrie and Ducky stoped kissing and looks at his pasted out brother.

'Um is he okay Nina?'He asked.

'Yes Petrie,he just pasted out.'Nina replied.

'Cool.'

'Petrie,we and our siblings even,Boris.'She pointed at Boris.

'Are still keeping a promise not to tell mom about you and Ducky's relationships,we are you're brothers and sisters Petrie,we promise.'She finished.

'...'Sniff'...You guys are always sweet,group hug!'

He and his siblings all hugged each other.

* * *

**Im so sorry guys for delayled.**

**I was buzy for a long time.**

**And sorry for a short chapter.**


End file.
